Scootaloo's Secret
by Biggmomma46
Summary: There are so many secrets but there is one that will just tug at your heart. When Pinkie Pie makes a shocking discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everypony this is ShiningShadow1965 writing this opening for my wife Biggmomma46. This is going to be her first of many stories that will be written and uploaded here at fanfiction and to everypony Happy New Year.**

**Scootaloo's Secret**

Its Hearth's Warming eve in ponyville it's cold, windy, and snowing, everypony is in their homes. There is a lone filly , cold, lonely and hungry, digging through the trash bin behind Sugar Cube Corner, as she finds some cupcakes to eat, she is wondering where her next meal is coming from.

Pinkie Pie comes out the back door of Sugar Cube Corner and sees the little filly digging in the trash. Pinkie shouts,

"**HEY GET OUT OF THERE!**"

The filly looks up and is shocked to see Pinkie and runs off Pinkie blinks she can't believe her eyes.

"Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo ran until she got to the place she calls home, a ragged tent with a hole in the top of it, on the outskirts of Ponyville. She crawls in and sits on the cold ground with the only cover she has a thin baby blanket that is tattered and worn the only thing she has left from the life she used to have. Scootaloo looks at the blanket and begins to remember the family she once had and the love that they share. Pinkie walks in the direction that Scootaloo ran,

"She could be anywhere."

Sighs Pinkie. As Pinkie kept looking, Scootaloo crawls out of her tent and looks around for somewhere to find food. As Pinkie approaches the outskirts of town she spots Scootaloo digging through a garbage can,

"Hiya Scootaloo,"

Scootaloo hangs her head in shame,

"Hi Pinkie, what are you doing here?"

"I am looking for you, why aren't you at home?"

Asked Pinkie,

"I am at home looking over at the worn tent, this is where I live.",

Replies Scootaloo. Pinkie can't believe her eyes,

"Oh my Celestia, this isn't good, why don't you come back with me to Sugar Cube Corner and we can talk about it.",

Replies Pinkie.

"Only if it's not a bother to you Pinkie I wouldn't want to impose on you or anything like that."

Exclaims Scootaloo.

As Pinkie and Scootaloo enter Sugar Cube Corner, Scootaloo smells the fresh smell of baked cupcakes. Pinkies walks over to the counter and motions for Scootaloo to join her, Scootaloo devours six cupcakes and a large glass of milk. Pinkie takes Scootaloo upstairs and tells her she could take a shower if she likes, Scootaloo accepts the offer and goes into the bathroom, Scootaloo emerges from the bathroom feeling a lot better. Pinkie sits on the bed and Scootaloo joins her,

"So Scootaloo why are you living in a tent, and where is your family?"

Scootaloo hangs her head,

"I don't want to talk about it Pinkie, all I wanna do is sleep."

"Ok Scootaloo you lay down, I have some final preparations for tomorrow."

Replies Pinkie, Scootaloo crawls into bed as sleep overtakes her. Pinkie quietly closes the door and leaves to go to the house close to Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkies knocks on the door and Twilight answers the door,

"Hi Pinkie what are you doing here?"

"Twilight I need you to come with me and I need spike to send out letters to the rest of the girls to come to, and spike make sure you tell them it's urgent and to come to Sugar Cube Corner and tell AJ to bring Applebloom and for Rarity to bring Sweetiebelle."

Exclaim Pinkie, as Spike takes the letters and sends them Twilight ask Pinkie what is wrong,

"You will just have to see when you get to Sugar Cube Corner."

Replied Pinkie, across Ponyville the rest of the elements receive their letters and told their families that they have to leave for a while but will return as soon as possible. Night is falling on Ponyville as the elements arrive at Sugar Cube Corner.

**A/N: Ok here's a cliff hanger for you guys and gals read it and review it I would love to hear from you in a review or a pm or both enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scootaloo's Secret Chapter 2**

Scootaloo stretches and sits up and looks around,

"Hiya Scoots, did you sleep well?"

"I sure did Pinkie It was nice sleeping in a bed for a change instead of a cold hard ground."

Sighs Scootaloo.

"I'm glad Scoots, but now we need to talk about your situation."

"Ok Pinkie."

Replies Scootaloo.

"I have all your friends downstairs ready to help you all you have to do is tell us what happened no one will judge you or scold you."

Explains Pinkie, as Pinkie and Scootaloo descend the stairs, Scootaloo hesitates; Pinkie takes her hoof and gently leads her down the stairs.

"Everypony, I need your attention, I think everypony here knows Scootaloo."

"Hey Scootaloo what are you doing here why aren't you home with your family?"

Both Sweetiebelle and Applebloom say in unison. Scootaloo begins to cry and sighs,

" I don't have a family or a home."

Everypony looks at Scootaloo in shock. Pinkie explains why Scootaloo is there and everypony is in shock Applebloom begins to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me and Sweetiebelle, were the Cutie Mark Crusaders and best friends we would have helped you." Rainbow Dash walks over and sits down next to Scootaloo and put a wing around her and pulls her close.

"Please Scoots tell us what happened?" Scootaloo begins to cry as tears stream down her face she tells the tragic story of her life Scootaloo begins.

_**Flashback 5 years ago**_

Scootaloo is sitting in her room not wanting to come out, she knows if she does it's going to be like it is every day the same yelling and hitting from my stepfather Cobblestone and as usual my mom Gale Gust will just sit there and do nothing. Last night was worse than the night before and any other night. Ever since my dad Sun Streaker was killed by an unknown pony, Scootaloo knows her mom knows who killed her dad and she is protecting him and I hate her for it. Cobblestone comes into my room every night and hurts me I try to scream and get away but his magic is too strong, Gale Gust knocks on Scootaloo door and walks in.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Because I'm not going with Cobblestone and you can't make me."

Cries Scootaloo, Gale Gust grabs Scootaloo and slaps her across the face,

"You will go with him, don't ruin this for me, he doesn't want you around anyway."

"Daddy wouldn't let him hurt me or let you hit me."

Cries Scootaloo, Gale Gust grew angrier and flings Scootaloo against the wall.

"**Don't ever say anything to me about your father to me. He got what he deserved because he wouldn't give me what I wanted!"**

Scootaloo Shouted,

"**WHAT WAS THAT BITS TO DRINK ON!" **Gale Gust shakes Scootaloo,

"Now you will get dressed in the pretty new blue dress I bought you and you will entertain his friends like a good little filly."

Scootaloo is standing alone in a dark room tears streaming down her face as she waits for Cobblestone's twelfth and finally friend as he entered the room you see lust in his eyes, as Scootaloo cries in her own room she can hear her mom and the dirty old bastard of a stepfather say.

"The little whore did pretty well tonight." as he counts his bitsGale Gust smiles

"I'm glad she can please you when I can't."

Gale Gust comes to her daughter's room and see her laying in her bed under the covers she feels her daughter head.

"Oh my Scootaloo you have a fever." She picks her up blanket and all and takes her to the hospital as Gale Gust is waiting in the hall, the doctor and nurse discovers why Scootaloo has a fever, the doctor eyes widen,

"This can't be right she is only 5, but she has an STD." the doctor calls Ponyville child services and a mare with a grey mane and a cutie mark of a clipboard ask for the doctor.

"Hello doctor I'm Ms. Clip & Staple from Ponyville child services, you notified us about a 5 year old filly with an STD."

"Yes ma'am she is right over here." The nurse pulls back the curtain to see Scootaloo laying quietly in her bed.

"Hello little one I'm miss Clip & Staple."

"Hello I'm Scootaloo."

"The doctor said you have been a very good little filly, so miss Scootaloo tell me what's been happening to you?"

Scootaloo tells Ms. Clips and Staples what been happening and she writes it all down. As Scootaloo finishes telling her she ask to see her mother, the doctor goes and gets Gale Gust. Ms. Clips & Staples tells Gale Gust what she has been told, Gale Gust glared at Scootaloo and tells Ms. Staples that all that is untrue that she is making it up because her stepfather was punishing her and she got mad.

"Mrs. Gale Gust if that's true then how did she get an STD?" Gale Gust tells Ms. Stapler, "That Scootaloo got the STD from her when she went to the bathroom." Ms. Stapler wrote the explanation down and told Gale Gust that there will be an investigation into the matter. Gale Gust ask the doctor if she could take Scootaloo home, the doctor gave Gale Gust some medicine for Scootaloo and released her.

**A/N: Okay another chapter done tell your friends here to reads and review this very sad long rollercoaster of a story leave a review to show a lot of love to Biggmomma46.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scootaloo's Secret Chapter 3**

As night falls Scootaloo is laying in her bed crying, her stepfather having just left her room from his nightly visit this time it lasted most of the night, Scootaloo was bleeding from her snout where he hit her so hard it bled, her mouth sore and her throat also from having to do unnatural and unspeakable things. Scootaloo is thinking,

"_Daddy I wish you were here to help me."_

Scootaloo is thinking another day of having to entertain his friends Scootaloo didn't think she can take it anymore Scootaloo wishes she was dead.

"Why won't my mom help me, I don't understand she is supposed to protect me but she just sits there stone faced and drunk and does nothing."

As morning breaks a knock is heard at the door Gale Gust answers and its Ms. Clip & Staples with Ponyville P.D.

"Ma'am may we come in?"

Gale Gust tells them to wait a minute and Cobblestone returns to the door,

"I'm Cobblestone, Gale Gust Husband may I ask what this is about?" Ms. Staples tells him that they are investigating some accusations that were made by his stepdaughter Scootaloo.

"Oh really? What kind of accusations?" Asked Cobblestone,

"There have been accusations of physical & sexual abuse, and we are here to investigate so may we come in?" Asked Ms. Staples,

"No you may not come into my home I know my rights, I'm not talking to you until I contact my lawyer."

And Slams the door, Cobblestone is talking to the lawyer on the phone and his lawyer tells him that he can't represent him because of his actions so he recommends one that can represents him so Cobblestone goes to Ponyville P.D. with his lawyer and turns himself in. Gale Gust goes into Scootaloo's room and beats her for getting her stepfather into trouble. As the trial begins Cobblestone's lawyer Mr. Slippery Hoof gets Cobblestone released on a technicality. The years goes by and Cobblestone's lawyer Mr. Slippery Hoof gets him off every single time he goes to court and every time he goes home and beats and hurts Scootaloo and her mother drinks herself into a stupor.

_**Flashback 1 year ago**_

Scootaloo leaves for school as she normally does every morning, getting herself up and ready because her mother is always too drunk to get up on this particular day it's a cold dreary day and Scootaloo has been in a peculiar mood all day as is something bad was going to happen. At Scootaloo's house Gale Gust and Cobblestone are arguing,

"Gale Gust you are always saying you will do anything for me well if you love me you will leave with me and never look back." As she looked at her husband she ask,

"What about Scootaloo?"

"I told you over and over again I don't want any children, it's either me of Scootaloo it's your choice." For Gale Gust it was no choice as she walked out the door with her husband and never looked back. As Scootaloo returns home from school and goes inside she notices some stuff gone, she looks in her mom's room and her closet is empty, Scootaloo can't believe her mom would leave her but she did. Scootaloo sits on her bed and begins to cry,

"What am I going to do?"

As the months went by Scootaloo manages to survive, as the bills pile up, she loses the utilities, and soon the bank forecloses on the house, so Scootaloo has no choice but to live from day to day.

**A/N: Another chapter is done get your tissues out and blow and be there for Scoots read and review this chapter thank you again everypony.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scootaloo's Secret Chapter 4**

As Scootaloo finishes her story everypony is in shock and crying Rainbow wipes her eyes and ask,

"Why didn't you tell anypony about your situation?" Scootaloo sighs,

"I didn't want anypony to know I was homeless, I wanted to take care of it myself."

As everypony is telling scootaloo she should have told somepony Twilight and Spike are talking to each other.

"I need to write a letter to Princess Celestia and tell her immediately about this."

Spike sends the letter and they wait for a response. In Canterlot Princess Celestia reads the letter from Twilight and begins to cry,

"Oh my what this filly has been through." Celestia immediately responds to Twilight.

"_My Dearest Twilight;_

_Please bring the young filly named Scootaloo to me immediately._

_Your teacher Celestia."_

Twilight tells Scootaloo that Princess Celestia wants to see her and Scootaloo can't believe it. As Twilight prepares Scootaloo for the trip to Canterlot, Twilight hugs Scootaloo,

"What is that for Twilight?" Asked Scoots,

"Well Scootaloo I was just hugging you because I needed one." As Twilight turns her head so Scootaloo can't see the tears. As the chariot from Canterlot arrives, Twilight and Scootaloo tell everypony goodbye and left. Twilight and Scootaloo enters the castle and Scootaloo is in awe at how beautiful the castle is, they entered the throne room to see Celestia sitting on her throne.

"Welcome to the Canterlot I'm Princess Celestia, you must be Scootaloo."

"Yes Princess." As Scootaloo bows, Princess Celestia begins to talk to Scootaloo about what she has been through as Scootaloo starts to cry Celestia tells her she will never be alone again the arrangements are made for Celestia to adopt Scootaloo, Twilight and Scootaloo returned to Ponyville and Twilight tells everypony the news and everypony is excited for Scootaloo the mane six are guardians for Scootaloo and Applebloom and Sweetiebelle gained a sister.

**A/N: There we go another chapter is done and this is a major turn of events for Scootaloo read and review it and give your love thanks again everypony.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scootaloo's Secret Chapter 5**

It's been two years since Celestia adopted Scootaloo and her life has been so enriched by her family and friends. On a beautiful summer day and all the fillies and colts are out of school, the CMC are still trying to get their cutie marks and have roped Big Mac into helping them. The CMC are practicing roping and as Scootaloo was about to throw her rope she suddenly stops and stares at the stallion approaching and begins to cry, Applebloom runs and get Big Mac. Cobblestone approaches Scootaloo,

"I finally found you, now I'm taking you home; you owe me for being such a naughty filly for telling those lies on me."

Scootaloo snarls,

"They weren't lies you know every word was true."

Cobblestone grabs Scootaloo,

"You ungrateful little bitch you are going to pay."

As he grabs her, Big Mac and the Mane 6 approach Cobblestone and Big Mac bucks him in the face and AJ ties him up.

"Sugarcube do you know this stallion?"

Ask Big Mac,

"Yeah Big Mac he's my stepfather Cobblestone."

Everypony looks shocked with what Scootaloo said.

"He's the one that hurt me and made me do those things."

Cobblestone shouts.

"**SHE'S A LYING LITTLE BITCH; I NEVER MADE HER DO ANYTHING SHE DIDN'T ALREADY WANT TO DO.**"

Scootaloo looks at Cobblestone in shock,

"You made me do those terrible things."

As Cobblestone tries to get up Big Mac bucks him in the face again, a bright light appears and Princess Celestia appears.

"Scootaloo, sweetie are you ok?"

"Yeah Mama Tia I am."

Scootaloo replied,

"OMG!"

Exclaims Cobblestone,

"You adopted this little tramp, I can't believe it."

Princess Celestia glares at Cobblestone and shouted,

"**HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!**"

Scootaloo moves over close to Celestia,

"Mama Tia don't let him take me back."

Cries Scootaloo,

"Don't worry Scootie, he will never hurt you again."

Exclaims Celestia,

"Guards seize this stallion and take him to castle dungeons until I decide what to do with him."

Celestia says. As the royal guards take Cobblestone away, everypony turns to Scootaloo, who has a grin on her face. Pinkie Pie bounces up and down,

"Princess Celestia you took care of the meanie weanie also our scootie will be safe forever."

As Princess Celestia teleports back to the castle, Scootaloo thanks everypony for their help. They all say in unison you're welcome.

**A/N: ok everypony here's chapter 5 I hoped you like it there's more coming later on so enjoy and read and review and thanks everypony for your support Biggmomma46.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scootaloo's Secret**

_**Epilogue**_

_**10 years later: **_**Unknown pony P.O.V.**

Today has been a sunny and clear day all week, all the ponies were doing things in their routine, but one her routine was different as she is seen at the Ponyville cemetery standing there talking.

"Hey it's me again, I'm sorry it's been a while, been busy with a lot of things, I hope you're not mad at me. As I was saying things have gotten better since my mama Celestia has adopted me and I've done a lot of growing up….It was so hard for me what I went through…"

Celestia castle ten years ago, as she sits on her throne she commanded her guards in her royal canterlot voice,

"**BRING ME THE PRISONER NAMED COBBLESTONE!"**

As the guards brought the said stallion in chains and placed him in the middle of the throne room and locked him down, Celestia read the charges against him ranging from sexual battery to child abuse and many other charges too numerous to list. Celestia looked at the prisoner and said to him,

"It seems all the charges against you are overwhelming and I see it looks like you're looking at 30 years in the dungeons…."

As the conversation was going on a bright blue flash appeared next to Celestia she paused to see Luna who leaned over to her and whispered in her ear she raised her eyebrows and turned and replied softly,

"Are you sure Luna?"

She nodded yes with a very sad look; Celestia's face turned to concern and looked over at Scootaloo, after thinking it over very carefully Celestia resumed her charges and paused and said,

"It seems something has come to my attention that a witness has come forward, guards bring the stallion in."

As the guards went through the doors they returned with a stallion limping in Celestia's throne room breathing very labored, his coat was at one time a very bright sunshine yellow and his wings were broad and strong and perfect yellow that matched his coat, like his mane and tail a very healthy light grapish purple, and his eyes were a sparkling grey as time aged him as he limped in the courtroom you see a different stallion of what he was weak, loss of color, and barely clinging to life by a thread, as he approached to the middle of the room he stood very weakly next to the chained down Cobblestone and glared angrily at him and a smile crept toward his muzzle in which in turn he bowed.

"Arise stallion state your name."

As the stallion rose he took a labored breath and spoke,

"I'm Sun Streaker the pony that was nearly murdered 9 years ago."

"Daddy?..."

The aged stallion looked over at the source of the squeak,

"Scootaloo….."

Before Scootaloo was about to leave Celestia's side when a hoof blocked her way, Scootaloo looked up at Celestia nodded a soft no and told her,

"No scootie now is not the time please trust me on this ok, I promise you will spend time with your father ok scootie."

Scootaloo looked up at her adopted mother and smiled knowing very well she would protect her from everything even from the nightmares that Scootaloo gets from time to time but there was a time of so much pain that she will tell her mom about it. But is so afraid to tell her so, she sometimes say's it's just the boogey monster's and stuff making Celestia believe her and holds her under her protective wings in which she loves, but right now she will stay where she is and wait and replied.

"Ok mama Tia I'll wait."

At this point Cobblestone shouted and tried to break loose of his chains but to no avail,

"**WHO IS THIS STALLION I DON'T KNOW HIM!"**

"**SILENCE!" **

Yells Celestia,

"Continue Sun Streaker."

"Thank you as I was saying I was nearly killed by Cobblestone and Gale Gust because of my life insurance of one million bits which you planned it out, and waited for me, made it look like a mugging and killed me. But you didn't finished the job I was bleeding out till somepony took me to the hospital I nearly died that day, but I never forgotten you Cobblestone you see I was an officer of the court in Canterlot P.D. as a Lieutenant of Detectives and I had a file on you on all your activities with another victim I was close to catching you and putting you away until this I was in a coma since that day and I made sure to keep tabs on you. Like surveillance and recordings of your activities you see you signed your own death warrant when you confessed my murder after you killed my wife Gale Gust, I know Scootaloo that your mother didn't protect you and I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you but I promise you this that I will be there for you if you can forgive me."

After the hard and labored breathing was from Sun Streaker the throne room was eerily silent for a few moments until a soft regal voice was heard saying,

"Well it seems now more charges are added on including attempted murder and the murder of Gale Gust and the penalty is death but as a Princess that's not going to happen, but you are going to spend the rest of your life in the dungeons and the only way your leaving is by hoof first, Guards! Take him away."

"**NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS I'M IMPORTANT YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS BITCH, NOOoooooooooo…."**

As that last sentence was heard as the door closed behind them and the throne room was silent once more, Scootaloo ran past Celestia towards Sun Streaker with tears in her eyes,

"Daddy!, I forgive you, please forgive me for not being there for you."

"Its ok baby girl, I forgive you daddy is here."

Sun Streaker responded as Scootaloo hugs her daddy's foreleg as this scene was going on with tears from both Scootaloo and Sun Streaker the echoing of cries can be heard in the throne room….

**Present Day**

"I was so happy to have you back, I would be more happier if you married mama Tia, you know that's the only time that mama blushed so red that it made Big Mac's coat pale in comparison. Also you being there for me even when the bad things happen, when Cobblestone escaped from the dungeons…."

**Flashback 5 years ago**

A lone stallion running up the stone stairs reaching the wooden doors in which he opened very slowly, as you see a haggard stallion with a crazed look on his face,

"Finally, I escaped from that hell hole first part of my plan done, next part get away and plan my revenge on Scootaloo, Sun Streaker, and Princess Celestia their deaths will be so horrible, I can't contain my glee *crazed laughter* urk…"

**Present Day**

"Who could Imagine that Cobblestone was killed by Aunt Luna's horn as she was taking her nightly walk in the castle, fate was on my side that day and the day I got married and you walked me down the aisle I cried tears of joy. Also after we came back and settled in our new home you told me you had cancer and it was incurable out of all the happiness I cried that day and I was going to lose you again, but you told me to _stay strong, look forward and see the light_. I did that I just wished you stayed alive a little longer to see your grand foal's being born and they were twins and their names are Diving Sun Splash your grandcolt and Lickety Gale Split your grandfillie. I used your first name to remember you two at first I was hesitant of using mom's first name but after the recordings when mom found out after Cobblestone confessed to her that he killed her husband at that moment she decided to go to the authorities and tried really hard to get me back. But fate again had other plans when that mother bucking bastard killed mom. I still hear those words _stay strong, look forward and see the light_. I did that got my cutie mark in helping children I'm still amazed as I see my cutie mark of a pony with angelic wings and a halo surrounded by fillies and colts. My friends, no my sisters Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle were so happy for me the next few years I studied, graduated at the top of my class, got a job working with Mrs. Staples till she retired. I learned so much from her and to this day my life is so enriched that made my past so less horrible day by day, and those fillies and colts I see every day I save some and I lose some, but I will never forget you and your words daddy…."

"Mom are you ok?"

Asked Lickety and Diving in unison,

"I'm alright you two I'll be with you, go to dad ok."

As the two teenagers looked at their mother and the gravestone and both of them hugged her so tight they let go and went about their way towards their father,

"Sorry daddy your grandfoals say hi looks like I got to get going and spend my life with a terrific husband and a hooful of teenage kids and continue on _staying strong, look forward, and see the light._ Thank you so much for filling my empty heart and I love you daddy…bye,"

As Scootaloo turned around and trotted away leaving behind freshly cut daisies and lily's at his gravestone as they fluttered in the wind knowing that one life is finally happy.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for following this story it seems I had the emotional punch of putting Fin but no Biggmomma46 doesn't want it and argued with me for about an hour which I'm never getting it back so I lost this argument. Ok now I'm calm but my artistic thinking went out the window. That's another thing she likes straight to the point and simple and me drawn out and artistically sound and more broad and using your imaginations to see what I write to my perfect crescendo of art. Now whose the drama queen as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted thank you for following this story and I hope this explains a lot of things. Peace out. **


End file.
